


Late Night Pic-nic Supreme

by Lolo314



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, SoMa Week, Suicide Attempt, eventually, i swear it gets to the laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolo314/pseuds/Lolo314
Summary: After Soul's abrupt return during the weekend Maka makes it her mission to make him laugh.Soma Week Day 4: Laughter
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Late Night Pic-nic Supreme

The sound of the frozen water filling up the glass was the only audible thing in the apartment. Soul was away for the weekend and so she- eagerly waiting for the chance to bury her nose in the warm pages of a book- had picked out a few in advance, but now she found herself searching for any signs of life in the small room. She downed half the glass before retreating to her pile of fluffy blankets and turning on the TV. _Movie night without Soul commenting on every little thing doesn’t feel like movie night…_ She looked back at the unfinished book on the table, contemplating whether or not she could actually focus, when she heard the door open. _Who… I thought I locked the door._ She shot up and took a fighting stance, ready to greet the intruder. When the door finally opened she froze.

“S-Soul?” they starred at each other for a few seconds before he broke the silence.

“You gonna punch me or what?” he walked past her and into the kitchen, kicking the door closed behind him . She was momentarily stunned, watching him pick up one of the milk cartons and gulping it down. She ignored his annoying habit, opting to ask the question that was burning her.

“Weren’t you supposed to come back tomorrow night?” he rolled his eyes.

“Thanks for the warm welcome. “he tossed his jacket on the couch -missing by a few inches- before opening the door to his room.

“Did something happen?” he shook his head before heading inside. He muttered a goodnight and closed the door. _What’s up with him?_ She decided she’d ask him about it the morning, when he was in a better mood. Maka picked up Soul’s jacket, sighing to herself before retreating to her room, book in hand.

When Maka woke up the next day, Soul was still fast asleep. She didn’t pay him much mind, certain he was only sleeping in. It was a Sunday after all. She ate some breakfast before starting working on one of their assignments.

It was past lunch time when she put the pencil down. She stretched her muscles, hearing her bones cry in response. Soul hadn’t shown any signs of life since she woke up, so she decided to knock on his door for a warm good morning.

“Hey, Soul?” she wasn’t surprised to find him buried under the covers, curtain drawn. She made her way to his bed, careful not to disturb the quiet. She was about to yell his name again when she took a good look at his face. His eyes where firmly shut and his brows were furrowed, sweat dripping from his forehead.

“Soul?” one hand on his shoulder and his body shot up. After a few shallow breaths, he looked up at her as if her was seeing a ghost.

“Maka?” he sat up and looked around the room before falling back onto his pillow.

“Nightmare?” He shook his head and stood up. She observed him closely as he moved about, trying to understand some of the things he wouldn’t share.

“It was nothing. “After switching out his now wet sleeping shirt he walking out without another word. She flinched at the sight of his scar before turning her attention back to his face.

“It didn’t look like nothing” he didn’t stick around to hear her. He walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

“What’s up with him? Did something happen yesterday?” she considered this as she made lunch. _He’s always more cooperative when he’s fed._

Her worry only grew after two hours of Soul locked in the bathroom. She knocked a few times before placing her ear on the door, only finding silence.

“Hey, Soul? Are you okay?” when no answer came she built up the courage and looked through the keyhole. She could almost hear Soul in her head. _I’m not a perv… I’m just worried._ She froze. _Wait. Where’s Soul?_ Her mind was instantly flooded by thoughts about every possible scenario. _Did I just not see him exit? Is he in his room? Did he leave?_ She pushed them all back and took a deep breath. If she hadn’t seen him, she’d definitely have heard him. After retrieving the extra key, she stood in front of the door once more. After too many minutes of contemplating, she pushed the key out the other side, hearing the clank as it met with the tiles. She hesitantly pushed the door open.

“Soul? Are you in here?” no reply. For a split second she thought he was gone, when she saw him, fully clothed and submerged in water, his eyes closed.

“Soul?!” she almost slipped as she run to his side and struggled to pull him out.

“Soul!” she attempted to get him out of the tub entirely, but he was heavy and his clothes were soaked.

“Hey! Wake up!” she pressed her hands to his chest, trying to remember anything she might have learned about CPR, when he started coughing.

“Oh my god, for the name of death, you scared me!” she threw her arms around him, ignoring his wet state. She pushed off him, not giving him a chance to talk or complain.

“What happened?” he caught his breath before answering.

“I fell asleep.” He stood up and tried to twist his shirt in hopes of drying it.

“Why were you having a bath with your clothes on?” she moved in front of him, blocking his path.

“I just felt like it. “He gently pushed her to the side and stepped out of the tub, spilling more water on the floor in the process. She placed a hand on his chest, stopping his advancement.

“Wait here. I’ll bring you a change of clothes. And after that I want an honest explanation. “she picked out some of his clean clothes before returning to find him gone.

“Soul?” that was when she heard the front door close.

“Hey!” she sprinted outside ,finding him few steps away from the staircase.

“Where are you going? You’ll catch a cold!” He rushed down the stairs, Maka run, reaching out in hopes of stopping him. When they reached the sidewalk, she finally caught up to him and grabbed his hand, completely out of breath.

“What’s wrong? Where are you going?” he tried to pull away, but her grip was stronger.

“Soul, talk to me.” Her voice was shaky from the chase but she didn’t let him slip from her grip. He shook his head, still struggling to free his arm.

“I just feel like a stroll. “ Maka tried pulling him, but he didn’t budge.

“You’ll catch a cold going out all wet like that.” He stayed silent, avoiding looking her in the eye.

“Come on, let’s get you warmed up…” she tried pulling again but his feet stayed firmly stuck to the pavement. She moved in front of him, taking his face in her hands.

“Look at me. What’s wrong?” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry…” he removed his hand from hers and walked away, leaving her stunned. She could only stare at him as he walked away.

As the hours passed, Maka’s gaze moved between the clock and the door.

“Come on Soul…” he hadn’t taken his phone with him as he left and he was at neither Blackstar’s nor Kid’s. Thoughts about Soul’s whereabouts didn’t let her sleep than night.

Maka walked to class, hoping to see him sitting with his feet on the desk, laughing with the others. Her spirit dropped when she was faced with his empty seat. She sat next to Blackstar, throwing her books on her desk, making everyone’s heads turn. She ignored them, too preoccupied by Soul’s disappearance to care.

“Morning nerd. Why so glum?” she sighed and fell back on her chair, not finding the strength to reply.

“Is it Soul?” Tsubaki’s head peeked from behind Black Star’s. She nodded and rubbed her eyes, trying in vain to wake herself up after a sleepless night. .

“He didn’t come home yesterday. “was all she managed to say.

“Awe. Did you two lovebirds get in a fight?” she would normally be embarrassed by his comment, but the stress helped her dismiss it.

“No… He’s been acting strange ever since he came back on Saturday…” Liz’s head popped up from behind them.

“Where was he?” Maka’s shoulders dropped. Everyone’s questions were valid, but they only frustrated her more, knowing she didn’t have any answers.

“I don’t know… And then yesterday I think he tried…” her voice trailed off. Naming it would only make it more real and she wasn’t sure she could face it.

“I’m sure he’ll come back today, Maka. Please don’t stress so much over it. “Tsubaki gave her a sympathetic smile. She realized she probably looked paranoid _. He’s an adult… not coming back one night is not the end of the world…_ It didn’t help to shake off her nerves. That was when Professor Stein entered the classroom.

“Hello Class. Today we will be dissecting frogs.” All students groaned in unison.

“But sir. We’ve done that like... so many times. Even the guy who fainted all the time is desensitized to it. “Ox nodded, reinforcing the boy’s statement.

“Well then, we should do it again so he can pay better attention. “

When the bell rung, signaling the end of class, most students shot up from their seats.

“Hey, we’re going for lunch. You coming?” her friends were all looking back at her with matching concern and it pained her to worry them so much, but she needed to find Soul.

“Sorry, I need to have a word with professor Stein. Thanks though. I’ll see you later. “she gathered her things, watching them walking out of the classroom before making her way down the steps to the front desk.

“Professor?” he looked up from his papers, putting his pencil down.

“Yes, Maka? Do you have any questions about today’s lesson?” she shook her head.

“It’s about Soul…” she kept her eyes to the floor, trying to hold back stress tears that were threatening to fall.

“Take a sit.” She nodded before sitting herself, feeling as if all her strength had left her.

“He didn’t come home last night. I think… I think it’s getting worse again…” he considered her words before answering.

“What makes you say that? Did something happen?” when she didn’t continue he stayed silent, pushing her to give him more details.

“Yesterday… Before he stormed off… I found him submerged in the bathtub… he said he just fell asleep but I don’t believe that…” Stein nodded, placing his head on his palm. The silence was only served as a gateway for her worries to consume her completely.

“What do you think I should do?” it took him a few minutes to reply, the anticipation doing nothing to relieve the tension.

“I would suggest you don’t pressure him about it anymore. If it is what you are suspecting, you need to make him feel safe, not interrogated. He will talk when he is ready. Make sure to keep an eye on him. “she sighed.

“If I find him…” she didn’t make any move to live until the door burst open and the last person she wanted to see walked in with open arms.

“My sweet daughter! “ Spirit run towards her, his smile disappearing when he got a better look at her grim expression.

“What’s wrong, Maka? Is it that octopus head? Did he do something to upset you?” she opened her mouth to dismiss him, but he kept on talking.

“I knew I should have thrown a punch when I saw him, just in case this happened. “ Maka glared at him, putting a stop to his blabbering.

“It’s no-“she stopped mid sentence and looked up at her dad.

“Wait. You _saw_ Soul?” he nodded.

“Yeah, he was at deathbucks. I saw him on my way here. “She shot up, not believing the words that came out of her mouth.

“Thanks papa!” and then she run out, as fast as her legs could carry her, ignoring Spirit’s protests.

Maka pushed the doors of the café open, rapidly looking around the space until she spotted a white spiky head in the sea of people. Stein’s words replayed in her head, reminding her to take a breath and consider the best approach. She took a deep breath, resisting the urge to run and give him a proper Maka Chop before throwing her arms around him. Instead, she quietly walked to his table and sat on the seat opposite him.

“Hey stranger.” She put her hands on the table with a smile on her face. His eyes widened before awkwardly turning back to his drink. His surprise to her sudden appearance was evident in the way his eyes kept glancing her way, but never lingering for too long . The biggest surprised seemed to have come from her reacting. _Didn’t expect that, did you Soul?_

“Hey…” was all he said in the end. His eyes kept moving, scanning the room, looking at everything but her. She tried her best to pretend it didn’t hurt her.

“Espresso?”She gestured to the mug in front of him. He nodded, clearly dumbfounded by her actions, looking at her as if she was an alien. She only smiled before taking the mug in her hands and taking a few sips.

“Have you eaten yet?” she asked casually. Her smile widened when he shook his head, still too shocked to speak.

“Great, I haven’t either. We should go grab lunch. I was thinking sushi.” It was hard getting the words out, given her distaste for fish, but she was doing this for Soul. He looked even more confused.

“You hate sushi.” He took another sip of the espresso, now sitting on the centre of the table.

“People change. “she sipped the last his coffee and took out a few coins, placing them on the table.

“Come on, let’s go.” He could only stare as she pulled his arm and led him outside. She didn’t let go of him until they reached the sushi place, neither of them speaking a word.

“Here we are.” She breathed in before pushing the door open, determined to make this as fun for him as possible. She worked hard to keep the smile on her face, even as her insides were turning upside down. They sat down on one of the seats next to the window.

“ So, what’ll be today? My treat.” She stated before turning her attention to the menu in search of anything that didn’t include fish.

“Uh, Maka?” she didn’t let him continue.

“You like Tuna right? “he placed his hands over hers, lowering the menu, looking at her in the eyes for the first time since he came back to the apartment the other night.

“Maka. Look at me.” She was momentarily stunned. He didn’t have to voice it, she could see the concern is his eyes. _Why is he worrying about me? This is supposed to be about him…_ She flashed him her biggest smile, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

“What’s up?” she tried to keep the lie going, betting on hi letting it slide, allowing her plan to continue.

“You tell me. Why are you acting all happy and laid back?” the look in his eyes almost made her tell him everything right then and there. But she held back from that.

“Why wouldn’t I? I think I’ll get the noodles. Should we order?” her attempts to distract him only seemed to tick him off.

“Because I left without saying anything? Because I skipped class? Because I was gone for an entire night and you should be mad at me!” his voice echoed around the room. All heads turned to their table in disapproval. Soul slouched, seemingly trying to disappear from existence.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to yell. “she looked at his face, filled with apologies and guilt. Despite her best efforts to sound carefree she knew he could read between her lines. He knew her better than anyone after all. It’d be next to impossible to hide her feelings from him. She was drowning in her worries, trying to maintain any form of control and they both knew it.

That was when she realized she had played this wrong. Soul could see through her every lie, every unspoken word. There was no point in trying to hide it.She let her smile drop into something apologetic. Something genuine.

“I should be the one apologizing… I realized I was pushing you… I’m sorry…” she didn’t want to ruin the mood completely, so she shook her head before he could continue the conversation.

“It doesn’t matter now. All is forgiven.” He didn’t say anything more, only nodding in response, which she was grateful for.

Maka spent the rest of their lunch date thinking of ways she could get him to open up to her.

She glanced at the clock and back at Soul.

“It’s getting late. We should probably go back to school. Training is starting soon. “she gathered her things and stood up. She waited for him to complain, but he only followed her, standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah. Wouldn’t want Sid to scold me again.” He smiled widely and walked out of the store. The layers of sadness behind that smile broke her heart. _You can read me perfectly Soul… But so can I._

“You commin?” he looked over his shoulder holding the door open.

“ Yeah” She smiled quickly before catching up with him. They fell into step with each other, heading back to the Academy. 

When they got to class, Soul chatted with everyone as if nothing was wrong. Maka, stood next to him, watching him put on fake smiles for everyone, feeing even worse than she had that morning. No one else seemed to pick up on the pain behind his jokes. So much so she almost thought she was imaging things. Almost.

“Ugh, I’m beat.” They walked towards the apartment, building up a slow but steady speed, Soul’s hands behind his head. She kept her gaze on the ground, avoiding looking at his face for too long.

“You okay?” she could feel his eyes on her, but she didn’t want to be face his mask.

“Yeah, I’m fine. “she knew it was obvious she was lying, but she couldn’t bring herself to lie to his face again. He came to a halt and turned towards her.

“You’re Maka Albarn. You don’t walk with your head down for no reason. So, what’s up?” she cursed her horrible acting skills, as well as her low sprits. She finally looked up at him and gave him the best smile she could master.

“Nothing. I’m fine. Just thinking about school.” It took all of her strength trying not to look away from him. She didn’t like worrying him, especially when the only one he should be worrying about was himself. He didn’t seem convinced but he dropped the subject and continued walking.

When they got home he retreated to his room, wishing her goodnight. When she closed the door to her room she let her body slide to the floor. Her heart ached, her brain was racing and she felt pathetic _. He figured out what I was doing immediately. He won’t let me spoil him at all…_ All she could think of was Soul as she changed out of her uniform. She missed his smile. His laughter.

“I need to get him to laugh.” She muttered before drifting off into uneasy sleep. 

The next day Maka awoke with newfound confidence. She had lived with Soul for years. She knew how to make him laugh. She made breakfast for the both of them before packing her things, leaving a note for Soul before grabbing her keys and walking out.

When Soul woke up that morning he felt tempted to bury himself under the covers once more and stay there to rot. Instead, he let his feet dangle off the bed, eventually mastering the will power to get up and walk to the kitchen, not wanting to worry her any more than her already had. He stopped in the middle of the small room. _She’s not here?_ He looked around, even though he could feel the quiet lurking on the walls, as if challenging him. _Let’s see how many hours you last when left to the mercy of your own demons._ He was convinced he could hear the snickering, glad to have him at their mercy as he stood in front of the fridge. It took him a few minutes to notice Maka’s note.

_“I cooked pancakes. Eat up! I won’t be long.”_

“Where did she even go?” he scratched his head before sitting himself on the table and stuffing his face with one of the pancakes, trying to fill the void he felt with syrup.

**First stop: The convenient store.**

Maka scanned the shelves, double checking her list to make sure she got everything she needed before walking to the register.

“ Thank you” she walked out with two large bags in hand and set off to her next stop.

**Second stop: Craft store.**

She felt like she was back in elementary school as she filled her cart with art supplies, scissors, multiple colored papers, as well as some chunky markers. She had never fancied herself an artist, but she reminded herself that she was doing this for Soul.

“Are you organizing a party young lady?” the woman at the register seemed very interested in Maka’s plan. After all, she had only entered the store to buy notebooks and pens for school prior to this.

“Something like that. “she smiled and walked off, feeling more optimistic than she had in days.

**Final Stop: Record store**

She scoured the jazz section for a good ten minutes before finding what she was looking for. She carefully lifted the package, inspecting for a good few minutes, making sure she picked out the best one before getting in line.

“Maka, it’s not often I see you here. How is Soul?” she glanced at the bags in her hands and looked up at the man.

“He’s about it be a lot better. “ When she pushed the glass door open, her body swaying from the excessive weight, she realized this had taken her longer than intended. She looked at her clock, hoping she’d have time to prepare everything.

**7: 32**

She pulled out her phone and dialed the one person she was sure would be able to help her in her scheme.

“Hey, Blackstar. Are you busy?”

“Won’t be long my ass.”

Soul grunted, throwing himself on the couch, face flat on the cushions. _At least she won’t have to see me in this sorry state…_ He hated himself for worrying her and he hated himself for considering giving up. _She’d never forgive me…_ He felt his phone buzz, burying his ears under a pillow, wishing for the vibrating to stop so he could resume to his mopping. When it didn’t he grunted and tried pushing himself off the couch, landing on his ass in the process. He pulled the vibrating device from his pocket and put next to his ear, stomach still connecting with the carpet.

“What?” he wanted to disguise the annoyance in his voice, considering it could be Maka, but he felt too emotionally exhausted to do so. He stopped worrying about it when he heard the voice on the other line.

“Hey asshsole! I see your brood level is at a peak toady.” Blackstar’s voice rang loudly inside Soul’s ears.

“What do you want?” he had tried to keep his feelings to himself but that went out the window somewhere between Maka leaving and falling on the floor.

“I’m boored. Let’s hit the field!” his body was instantly perplexed by the idea of getting up and exercising.

“Not today” he was about to hung up when Blackstar starting screaming in his ear.

“Come on man! It’s been too long! I wanna hung out. Besides, if you don’t come, I’ll come drag you here myself.” Soul groaned, loudly.

“Ugh. Fine. But we’re going for food. I’m not in the mood for moving. Deathbucks, fifteen minutes. “and then he hung up, ignoring his friend’s excited yelling. He looked around the apartment once again, half expecting to see if Maka walk through the door. When she didn’t he pulled himself to his feet and walked out, locking it behind him.

“Hey stranger!” Blackstar’s hand shot up the moment Soul stepped through the door to the café. He only shrugged as he walked over and landed in seat opposite him.

“What’s good?” Soul felt something stir at the pit of his stomach, half-hoping for Blackstar to lash out at him for being rude.

“Nothing.” He did his best to smile, trying to eliminate the worry everyone around him seemed to be feeling these days.

“Tell me about it. I’m beat! How many essays can one man write before he goes crazy?” he threw his hands in the air, huffing dramatically.

“Since when do you do homework?” Blackstar crossed his arms, making a point of looking away from Soul.

“That is SO rude. I always do my homework. Unless I’m really bored.” he lifted the menu, hiding his face behind the pages even though they had both visited the café enough times to know what to order.

“Exactly my point.” Blackstar laughed at that, dropping the book and signaling for the waiter.

“You got me there. Hey! We’re ready to order.” Soul sighed, trying to make himself as small as possible.

“You’re too loud.” his friend only smiled widely, clearly very proud of his achievement.

“Not exactly a thing to be proud of…” Once the waiter took their orders they got to chatting about nothing in particular. Soul tried his best to stay focused on the conversation, putting his thoughts about Maka on the back of his mind, oblivious to her plans.

“Hello? Soul? Maka peered her head in the apartment, insuring the coast was clear before she stepped in, dropping her bags on the floor, glad she could finally give her arms a break. She gave a silent thanks to Blackstar before getting to work.

“I wanna go home. It’s late and I miss my bed.” Blackstar’s hand on Soul’s wrist on gripped harder as he pulled him along the quiet streets of Death City.

“Stop being a kill joy! I am way more fun than any fluffy blanket in this city. No scratch that, better than any fluffy blanket on the planet.” He looked over his shoulder, flashing Soul a full teeth smile before moving both of them along.

“You’re unbelievable…” Soul sighed in defeat, finally giving up any attempt to escape. He friend’s attempts to lift his spirits were well-meant, but all Soul wanted was to crawl back into his bed and never get up again. Unfortunately, that wasn’t possible, so all he accomplished was to feel like shit for being a terrible friend.

Blackstar had been quiet for a while, leaving Soul in the company of his inner demons. _Hey demons, it’s me, your boy._ Soul tried to laugh, but it came out as a grunt more than anything.

“Okay. I think we’re good. You are now allowed to go kiss your bed sheets.” The obnoxious boy turned on his heel, Soul’s chest almost smashing into him.

“What made you change your mind?” the idea of ever questioning his return to his bed was painful, but the sudden change made him too curious not to ask. _Did I finally piss him off? I deserved that._

“I just think home will be more fun for you. See ya!” he winked before taking off in a hurry. _What’s he on about?_ Soul put his body on auto-pilot and dived back into his thoughts, letting his feet him walk through the familiar streets.

When he stepped into the living room, the room was quiet. Maka’s scent filled the space, alarming him to her presence. _She must’ve gone to sleep…_ He muttered a goodnight before retreating to his room.

**2:00 AM**

Maka slowly pushed the door to Soul’s room, trying not to wake him as she stepped closer to his bed.

“Hey, Soul. Wake up.” He was visibly shaking, eyes squeezed shut. _Another nightmare…_ Her worry only increased as she caressed his face, pushing some strands of hair away. She’d seen him in a similar state before, but it never ceased to frighten her down to her very core.

When they had first started dating, every time he was awoken by nightmares he would crawl into her bed and she’d hold him until he fell asleep. After some time though, he stopped entirely. She still remembered feeling so happy, thinking he had finally pushed away his demons, when she walked in on him, shaking just as he was doing now.

Maka pushed the tears away and gently touched his shoulder.

“Please wake up for me.” Soul shot up frantically looking around him before his eyes focused on hers.

“Maka? What are you doing here at… 2 AM? Are you okay?” she bit back a sigh at his needless worry over her, and gave him a sweet smile.

“Come with me.” He looked at her quizzically, the worry still evident in his stare.

“Did something happen?” she shook her head and took his hand, slowly helping him off his sea of blankets.

“I need to show you something. “She handed him a hoodie to throw on before walking out, urging him to follow her.

“Where are we going?” he followed her up the stairs, never ending his stream of questions. Once they had reached the door to the rooftop she turned around and smiled at him.

“Close your eyes.”

“Why do I need to close my eyes?” he frowned.

“Because I said so. Come on, close them.” He finally did as he was told, shutting his eyes closed.

“Now what?” she opened the door and pushed him forward.

“Open them.” Soul’s eyes widened.

“What is this?” he turned to look at her, her smile visible even in the darkness of the night.

“I call it the late night picnic supreme.” Blankets and pillows were arranged on the concrete, forming a circle around a small table packed with snacks, a small record player sitting underneath. Fairy lights were scattered around the space, creating an almost magical scene. But Soul’s eyes rested on the banner, which hung above everything else.

_I love you._

He tried his best to push back the tears forming in his eyes, turning his body so he was facing the mastermind of the charade, flashing his biggest and most genuine smile in weeks.

“I love you too.” She seemed taken aback for a moment before twining her fingers with his and guiding him to the table.

“All your favorites. It took a lot of effort to prepare this so you better eat up!” he was momentarily stunned. The amount of time it must have taken her to prepare this weighed on his mind, but he pushed all worries aside and said the only thing that came to mind.

“Thanks, Maka.” She only smiled and sat down, urging him to dig in.

“Is it good?” she had put down her fork and looked at him intently as he took his first bite. He smiled.

“Better than good.” A laugh escaped her lips, and with it, the load on her shoulders seemed to vanish.

“There’s one more thing. But I think I’ll make you wait a little longer. “She winked at him before returning her attention to the food in front of them.

After they put aside the pile of empty plates, Maka turned her attention to the radio player, back turned as she fidgeted with the machine for a few minutes before turning up the volume and turning to face him. He was about to question her when he heard the first notes play.

“Is that what I think it is?” he focused his ears on the music, certain he was mistaken.

“It is exactly what you think it is.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as possible. After the initial shock, Maka hugged him back, holding on to him as if he could vanish any moment. He felt her shake in his arms as tears begun falling down her eyes. His heart ached knowing he made her cry. He pushed her away from him so his hands could cup her tear-stained face.

“You don’t have to worry about me so much. I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” His lips pressed against her in a light kiss. He stayed silent until her breathing evened out, hands still around her back.

“I never told you where I was that weekend. Or why I came back, did I?” he took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts before continuing.

“Wes had called me a few days prior, practically begging me to go home for a few days. And since the hole family was gathering he thought it was the perfect chance.” She never interrupted him, only listened, allowing him to vent after bottling his feelings up for so long.

“Safe to say it didn’t end well… Everyone was asking questions about school, my progress, you… Wes kept telling me to stay… “his voice trailed off. He felt her hands over his, her warmth enough to help him relax a bit before her continued.

“I was going to take one… just to help me get through the night, but my old man sort of walked in on me. And then the storm started and everyone was yelling and I couldn’t… ” Her head shot up, but he couldn’t bring himself to face her.

“Take what?” the anxiety in her voice was evident, and he wanted to disappear right then and there.

“Prozac… “He lowered his head, waiting for his well deserved scolding for lying to her about being off it, but her voice was no more than a whisper when she spoke.

“I-I thought you were off that… I thought you were getting better… How long have you been back on it?” he averted his gaze. Her hands found his face and she turned his so she was looking him in the eye.

“About two months now… I didn’t wanna worry you… But it seems I managed to do the opposite… I’m sorry.” He tried to get up, but she took his hand and pulled him back to her, tears streaming down her face.

“You absolute idiot!” her hands around him squeezed harder.

“You shouldn’t worry about me! You should think about yourself! If I hadn’t found out about this what would you have done? Sit there and suffer alone?” he opened his mouth to reassure her that he would be fine, knowing the words were a lie when she put a finger on his lips, silencing him.

“Please Soul… I want you to help you… I want to be there for you… Because if you don’t make it, I… I don’t know what I’ll do… I need you… So… let me in…” her lips pressed against his and he could almost feel her pain as they moved together. When they finally pulled away they were panting, tears streaming down Soul’s face. He thought he’d been doing this to protect her. But her words made him realized he had made things so much worse for her. He imagined her heart breaking if she found out he was gone ,the thought alone was almost enough to break his.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” he buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking out all the tears he’d been holding back until then. She rubbed his back in circle motions, trying to take as much of that pain away as she could.

“It’s all right. You’re going to be all right. I’m here for you. You’re going to get through this… ” When he felt he was calm enough to form a coherent sentence he pulled away and looked into her eyes before locking their lips for a brief moment. An unspoken promise. _I’m going to live … I’ll get through this. Because you’re with me._

“Turn down the music! Some of us are trying to sleep!” their neighbor’s voice rang from the first floor.

“We’re trying to have a moment!” Maka yelled back, her hands still in his.

And then he laughed. He laughed harder than he had in months. And then she laughed too, as if it was contagious. A promise of good things ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> This got WAY out of hand. Opsie. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
